


Wolf Dad

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Dad - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post Series, Puppies, thiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo's inner wolf really wants to be a dad.





	Wolf Dad

**Author's Note:**

> not betad
> 
> don't care
> 
> it's just fluff/crack cuteness

Liam was talking to his mother in the kitchen about the apartment him and Theo had found near the College they were planning to attend in a few months. Theo wasn't really listening to their conversation, just chowing down on some Chex mix while he watched a basketball game rerun. It wasn't entertaining at all, to be honest. He was just trying to figure out how all those guys were so tall and had huge feet. Liam always teased him about how TV was like a luxury for him since he'd never watched it growing up.

Then one of those sad puppy ads came on. He didn't really think much of it other than the puppies were really cute but his wolf... oh boy. His wolf wanted to jump inside the TV and take in those puppies in as his own. His chewing slowed down as he tried to comprehend the feeling. What did this mean? Was it just like an instinct or something? Was he nesting?

Theo frowned at the thought. Nope. Not happening. But there was something going on with his wolf and it kind freaked him out. "Theo," Liam snapped him out of it leaning down over the back of the couch to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "You want to go to the store with my mom? I have to take our car to the shop for a tune-up."

"Yeah," said Theo shifting so he was facing Liam on his knees. "On one condition."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Marry me?" Theo said cutely bumping his nose into Liam's.

Liam chuckled. Theo was saying that a lot recently. "Someday," said his response before giving him a kiss on the lips and heading out the door.

Theo got up from the couch and reached into his pockets for his keys. "You ready, mom?" Theo asked turning to look at her. She was leaning in the door way and had been watching and listening to them. She had this... smile on her face. Theo blushed. "What?"

She shrugged walking next to him towards the door. "Nothing."

**...**

The plopped the big bag of flour in the bottom rack of the cart. "Alright. All we have left are the deli items, right?"

"Right," said Jenna studying her list making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "I think I'm also gonna pick up some more steak. You boys really like your meat, don't you?"

"Mhm," said Theo pushing the cart towards the deli. He made conversation with Jenna, mostly just trying to win her heart over. Not that he needed to. She already loved him to pieces. On the way out of the store, Jenna stopped to talk to someone she knew. He smiled politely and introduced himself because he was a well-trained human now. But then he got distracted.

Off to the side of the entrance was a small pen that was full of puppies. The sign read "Orphaned Mutts - Need Homes." His wolf did that thing again. But he must've known that this wasn't on the TV because without thinking, Theo walked towards the puppies. The lady standing next to the pen started talking about the puppies and Theo nodded along disinterested. While Jenna was talking a family came up and took home one of the puppies. Theo's wolf was getting anxious and angry and he didn't know what the deal was.

Jenna tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Bub. Take me to Old Navy."

Theo didn't question her one bit. He just drove where he was told with a smile on his face and without arguing. They walked into the store and he followed her around like a little puppy. She went into the Men's section. Theo stood there obliviously until she held up a shirt to him. "Do you like this one?"

"Wait," said Theo. "You shopping for me?" Jenna smirked and he rolled his eyes. "Why do you always do this?"

"Because... you have a good taste in clothes and Liam just wears loose, baggy clothes that I hate," she said. "And since you happened he's started dressing a bit nicer. I want to reward your efforts and influence."

"Well, if it's any constellation, ever since Liam happened to me, I've become a lot nicer person so I think he deserves a reward for his efforts and influence as well," Theo said diplomatically. After Theo picked out a few things, Jenna made her way towards the women's side of the store passing the kids section where she lost Theo.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the large arrangement of baby clothes. There were a bunch of moms and their babies looking at all the clothes and picking out which ones they wanted. "Theo, I lost you," Jenna said coming back to the baby clothes section.

Theo looked down at his hands and found that he too was looking through the baby clothes just like all the moms were.

"Wow," said Jenna impressed as she approached him. "He hasn't even said 'yes' yet and you're already thinking about babies."

He shrugged before thinking about it. "He hasn't said 'no'." Then it registered to him. Here came the panic attack. "Oh my god..." Theo leaned against the table feeling sick. "I want to have kids." His breathing shallowed as he looked to Jenna in panic and desparation.

Jenna rubbed his back and spoke in a calming voice. "It's all part of life honey."

"We haven't even talked about kids yet," said Theo still panicked and anxious. "I don't know how this happened."

"Shshsh," she said rubbing his shoulders and urging him to walk away from the baby clothes sections. "Don't worry about it. You guys have plenty of time to think about kids."

"I'm freakin' out," said Theo going where ever Jenna urged him. "I don't know what this is." The rest of the shopping trip was spent calming Theo down and finding ways to distract him that would only last a few seconds.

**...**

A few days later, Liam came home late from something that had to do with lacrosse. "Hey, Pup. How'd it go?"

Liam stretched and threw his stuff all over the living room. "Good," he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss and yawned. "I'm gonna eat something and then go to bed."

Theo helped Liam find food in the kitchen and then helped him with his pjs up in Liam's room which was basically their room because Theo kinda just gradually moved across the hall into Liam's once they started dating. They climbed into bed, Theo being the big spoon, and cuddled comfortably. At least, at first.

But then Theo's wolf started acting up. He tightened his grip on Liam and growled angrily. Liam tried to shift uncomfortably hinting that he wanted Theo to losen up. Theo snarled and tightened his grip, fangs baring. "Theo, what's your problem?" Liam hissed obviously moody.

Theo took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. My wolf has been kinda weird lately. I don't know what it is though." He losened up and let Liam have some room. "I'll try not to."

But that didn't work. As soon as Liam started to snore, Theo was back at it. Trying to get as close to Liam as he possibly could. He started to nibble at Liam's neck even as the other boy protested. Liam snapped and stood up throwing on the light. "Dude, you're acting weird."

Theo stood up. "I know." He took off his shirt. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Something's up." Theo removed his pants and the rest of his clothes. "If I'm not back in a while, you know what to do."

"Wait. Theo," said Liam. "You don't need to go. I'm not upset. I mean... Yeah. I did react like that but that's just cause of my IED. I'm not really mad at you. You don't need to leave."

"I'm not upset either," said Theo honestly. "I think I'm just restless or something. You need to rest. But I need to run."

"Naked?" Liam asked concerned for Theo's sanity.

"I love you," he said giving him a kiss. "Can you open the doors for me?"

Liam furrowed his brow confused. But his confusion left him when his boyfriend was suddenly a wolf on the ground looking up at him. "Oh. Thank God. I thought you were about to streak through the town naked or something. You scared me."

**...**

Theo followed where the woods took him. Something was bringing him to this place and he had to follow. His wolf was getting more anxious by the second. Then he heard it. A faint whimper. His nose was to the ground as he caught scent of it. He followed it quickly leading him to a burrow in the ground. That's where the sound was coming from.

He stuck his nose in the hole and sniffed pocking a small fir ball with his nose. It was a pup. An orphaned pup who needed a pack. Theo looked around the woods and sniffed extra carefully to make sure he wasn't in someone else's territory. The sun was starting to rise since he'd been out here searching for so long. He snatched the tiny wolf pup in his mouth and ran back to his home.

Liam woke to the sound of a whining dog. He sat up to see a black wolf, Theo, with a tiny ball of fur in his mouth. Liam groaned. "Gross. Is that a squirrel?" Theo let out another loud whine, this one sounding more desperate than the last, jumping on the bed and plopping the furball onto Liam's chest. "Theo!" Liam shouted not realizing it was a puppy until after he did so. Liam gasped. "Oh my god, it's so cute."

The next time he looked up, Theo was there lying naked in his bed. "That's why I was freakin' out. My wolf knew this whole time that he was out there and he needed me, needed a pack."

Liam sighed. "Babe, I can't take you seriously until you put on some clothes."

Theo sighed and pulled on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. "Liam, I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Liam was sitting up now, petting the little puppy. "I want kids." Liam's heart skipped a beat. "I went to the store with you mom the other day and had a panic attack because I realized that I want to have babies with you."

Liam's heart rate started to elevate. "Babies?" Now Liam just looked scared.

"I know! Crazy right?!" Theo shouted. "We haven't even graduated high school yet and I'm having that yearning, dammit. I need something to protect aggressively. It's killing me."

Liam looked at the puppy. "Is this a wild wolf? Did you bring a wild animal into my parents' home?"

"Liam, I got us a baby!" Theo shouted frustratedly.

"Wait. You want wolf babies? I thought you were talking about human babies?!"

"I was..." Theo said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Actually... Both. I want both."

Liam sighed at how odd Theo was being lately. It was damn cute.

"But a wolf baby is good for now," said Theo. "I still need to get you to marry me before we can adopt any children.-"

"We still need to go to college before we get married," said Liam.

Theo glared. "There's now way in hell I'm waiting that long.-"

"Theo, we've only been dating for a few months," Liam said exasperatedly.

"Yeah," said Theo. "And I waisted the first eighteen years of my life, not dating you. I don't want to waste any more time.-"

"Theo," Liam warned. "Just slow down. I'm not going anywhere." Theo took a deep breath and let it out resting his head against Liam's as he pulled him close. "So what are we gonna name our baby, huh?" Liam scratched the pups tummy. He couldn't be more than three weeks old, the little thing.

A big smile grew on Theo's lips and he shrugged blushing.

Liam cleared his throat. "I actually read this thing, um... wolves have this instinct to take in orphaned cubs. And now that I'm not freaking out, I can actually feel it too."

"You do?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah. I don't think I'm as eager to become a dad as soon as possible as you are but I can definitely handle a wolf pup right now. And someday, after we're married we'll have human children too."

Theo smiled and kissed him deeply and passionately. They spent the next hour picking out the perfect name for their first little baby. Eventually, they settled on the name 'Thor.' 

 


End file.
